


Satan's Sons

by Colamiilk



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Satanic brothers, Summoning, hosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan sighed impatiently at the whiny demon; Astaroth was throwing a fit trying to find out where Amaimon went.</p><p>(REMINDER; SOME OF THE BROTHERS HAVE NOT BEEN RELEASED I WILL ADD AS MORE BROTHERS ARE REVEALED. THERE IS ELEVEN MEMBERS OF THE FAMILY INCLUDING RIN, YUKIO, AND SATAN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hosts

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons you need to know:  
> Amaimon is the weakest brother  
> Amaimon and Astaroth are the closest two brothers by age and are called the twins

Satan sighed impatiently at the whiny demon; Astaroth was throwing a fit trying to find out where Amaimon went. 

“I don’t understand father! he never leaves your side and now he’s just gone!? And even you don’t know where he went?” Oh, Satan knew. Amaimon had gotten firm orders from his second son to come join him in Assiah, Satan didn’t bother telling Amaimon to stay as his favorite son ran off.

But as mad as Satan was, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to let loose his insane son on them. Astaroth had something of a one track mind, and it was always on Amaimon. 

He claimed it was his intense hate for the quietest of his sons, but despite Astaroth’s protests that he hated Amaimon for being considered stronger than him when he got his rank from his, associations, with Samuel and himself. But the poor kid couldn’t fool anyone, everyone knew his was jealous of Amaimon’s ability to create, and of course his amazing beauty. 

Quickly getting horny thinking of the earth king, Satan snapped himself out of it focusing back on Astaroth’s screaming. He may not want Amaimon to have to deal with his younger brother; but making Samuel doing it. Now Satan liked that idea.

Satan wasn’t stupid, he knew that Samuel could of gotten another one of his brothers to help him just as well; if not better. There was a connection between the two of them that Samuel had missed, and he wanted the boy by his side again. Satan knew he couldn’t win this fight; but he could unleash this abomination of rot on them. That was satisfying enough.

“Astaroth, my son. I will give you a host in Assiah. Go visit your elder brother, he will know where Amai is hiding. Tell Samuel I sent you, he’s sure to help you find your twin.” Astaroth perked up and Satan sent him to Assiah before he could react, not wanting to hear Astaroth’s screeches of excitement.

“Ah Samuel, let’s see if you can keep track of Amai through all of this.”

\----

Amaimon had arrived mostly unscathed, but Mephisto had a hard time believing there dad would let go of the earth king so easily. 

To be honest as annoying as Amaimon was at times, Mephisto was expecting him to be much worse. He knew from his time in Gehenna that Satan spoiled him. Always protecting him from the rest of their brothers. 

There family was ruthless always beating each other showing everyone's place in the family. They were Gehenna’s kings after all. Amaimon was born beautiful, but in return he was pathetically weak. 

Compared to exorcists, humans and demons outside their family he was still a member of Satan’s sons. Deadly and strong, but within the family, the poor boy couldn’t even protect himself. While their younger siblings showed no mercy the older side could bring themselves to beat on him, such a frail beautiful boy. 

It took the demon awhile to learn how to use that to his aide, and once he did he wasted no time. Going straight to the top, he slept with your dad in exchange for protection, and after that no one dared to touch him.

Mephisto couldn’t help but admire his brother for that, it was un-demon like to find a way to rise above others without strength. But yet he found a way, and wasted no time sneering at the ones who mocked him. 

Not everyone thought that was though, Lucifer mocked Amaimon saying he was a shame to be included within the Satanic sons. As it was more a succubus's job do these things, not a true demon. While he had to admit Lucifer was right, Mephisto was never one to enjoy conventional demon practices. 

“Samuel?” Amaimon’s host had finally been put to rest and Mephisto’s dear brothers eyes shot open. The host he gave him had started to change to accommodate a demon, long black nails, a fluffy black tail and etheral eyes. 

“Dear brother, call me Mephisto or Aniue. I no longer respond to that name.” Amaimon in his reforming haze could only nod, he reached out of the pentagram he used to summon him and gripped on Mephisto’s leg.

“Aniue, Where are we?” With a sly smirk Mephisto picked up his brother,

“Assiah dear brother! Our home.”


	2. Twins

Amaimon had only been here for a few days but was already wearing on his dear Aniue’s patience. So when the younger sat with his back to Mephisto and sat in silence in the corner of the office it was all Mephisto could ask for at the moment.

However when seconds turned to minutes and minutes into hours, Mephisto could help but shift in worry. He refused to cave and say anything to his brothers whiny temper tantrum, but still, Amaimon never would last this long; he got bored within seconds and whined to his Brother to play with him. Holding strong Mephisto watched his brother carefully for the next two hours.

And Amaimon passed out. 

Worried Mephisto stood up fast, knocking over his desk chair. He stared at his brother's still form, waiting for movement. Seeing a shift, he tensed up and subsequently groaned in annoyance as Behemoth popped out.

His silly brother had used all his energy summoning his stupid pet familiar. Sitting back down he ignored his brother’s sleeping form and went back to paper work. Wasn’t it just like Amaimon to make him worry about nothing.

\---

Astaroth had found his youngest brother Rin and after being beaten up and almost losing his host, he was able to stalk the boy right to his brother Samuel. Being an unregistered demon caused him a lot of complications getting deep into the town of exorcists, but once he got through he was ready. Amaimon couldn’t hide from him forever! He was going to show that pussy a real bad time for leaving him in fear. 

Arriving at Samuel’s house he quickly broke a window and jumped in, a slight scream for Samuel told him he would not have to wait long for his brother to find him. 

“Samuel! Father sent me! I need your help!” Astaroth tore through the house looking for his elder, opening and slamming shut doors in search of the purple haired demon. Throwing open one door fairly far from the rest, he grinned, finally he found him and could get the information he needed. Running in he froze, 

“Amaimon?” The small demon turned, his curious deep aqua eyes boring into the other.

“Astaroth, why are you here?” Astaroth quickly subdued his shock and pounced on his twin toppling the other. Quickly pinning his arms behind his back Astaroth sat atop Amaimon with pride in his eyes.

“Ow, brother you’re squishing my tail.” Astaroth shifted slightly smiling at his luck.

“I finally found you Brother! what on earth were you thinking leaving without my permission!” Amaimon whined slightly trying to get his younger half off of him. 

“Since when did he need your permission?” Both young demons glanced at Samuel sitting within the door frame.

“Astaroth why are you here?” Astaroth quickly sat up pulling the other up with him, and quickly re-pinned him in between his legs, knowing Amaimon would just run behind Samuel if he let him go. The earth king whined and teared up trying to get pity from his brother, finding quickly he was being ignored Amaimon bit down on his twins thigh. Astaroth grunted in pain and squeezed Amaimon’s tail in hopes to shut him up.

“I’m h-here to get my twin ba- God dammit brother stay still!” Watching the two brawl on the floor he waited for the quick conclusion; being to lazy to stop them. It was over fast, his poor brother didn’t have a chance, He heard a sickly snap as Astaroth split Amaimon’s tail in two. Amaimon whined quickly tearing up and going limp in Astaroth’s lap; the other two demons knew he wasn’t going to even think of bothering them until his tail healed. 

Turning his gaze off Amaimon and to the disgruntled victor, he raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m sorry Astaroth but I need his assistance right now so he needs to stay here.” Astaroth’s hands angrily coiled in Amaimon hair, his claws making long cuts on his head. Mephisto watched Amaimon curl around Astaroth’s midsection hoping to move his head enough to get his twin’s hands off. It was clearly wasn’t working well. 

“Then i’m staying here! Amaimon is not going anywhere without me! Were a package deal!” Mephisto’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he had to cross his arms to stop himself from throttling his dear brother’s asshole of a twin. 

“You can’t stay here Astaroth, the academy put up enough of a fight about me having Amaimon here, I can’t have another one of my brothers stay here, the academy would feel threatened.” Astaroth snorted,

“Amaimon is weak as shit! Him being here isn’t even close to a threat!” Amaimon sat up adruptly with Astaroth still clinging to his hair he stood up and kicked his twin in the dick. The oldest couldn’t help but laugh at that response. 

Amaimon and Astaroth then blew up into a full blown hissy-fit neither were trying really hard, but they were both pissed. Mephisto, who didn’t want the two to cause much more damage to his estate. began to count.

“Eins, Wis, Drei…” Amaimon stopped, and in that moment Mephisto realized his mistake. Astaroth didn’t know what that meant and kept going. Quickly Astaroth saw his opening and knocked his brother unconscious; breaking a few of his ribs.

“Astaroth, I don’t have room for you. Go home to gehenna before I send you home.” Astaroth looked at Samuel with hate and walked over to his twin picking him up. 

“Fine, send me home but i'm not leaving without him. Someone has to be around him that isn’t you or Dad. Well even dad’s better than you! He gets too cocky around you! I have to keep him in his place and make sure he doesn’t depend on you.If anyone he should depend on me! I'm the one who’s always with him.” Mephisto sighed, he hated children and Astaroth was practically a toddler when it came to maturity. 

“Astaroth no one in there right mind would depend on you. Now put him down and go home.” The boy refused angrily shaking his head and clutching Amaimon’s neck like a teddy bear. 

“Fine, be stubborn.” The room filled with Samuel’s smoke but before he could manage an attack Astaroth dropped Amaimon and broke a window jumping out into the night,

“I’ll be back god dammit.” Quickly withdrawing his power he looked at the crumpled demon of the floor, his familiar had come out of hiding and was now cuddling up to his master. Sighing he noted he have to move amaimon to another room. 

Father was a wicked one indeed, out of all the things Mephisto expected him to send Amaimon’s twin was the last on the list.


	3. Rotting flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astaroth gets to see his twin in private just like he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Its been so long I'm soooo sorry! I hope its worth the wait. Please comment!~

Astaroth wasn’t stupid, he knew it would be pointless to try to speak to Amaimon while Mephisto was there. He hated to admit it but Mephisto could kill him without lifting a finger, plus he wasn’t Mephisto’s biggest fan; the man always talked as if the rest of the world was underneath him and he was just pulling at the strings. 

That’s why he found himself hanging outside Mephisto’s mansion waiting for Mephisto to leave or Amaimon; honestly whatever came first, he’d figure it out. 

It took way longer than expected, while he could push his host to more extremes than the average human body there were still limits and hunger was getting to him. Seeing a blur of pink he thought he was caught for sure. he was actually sure he was seen but his older brother got distracted fast enough not to question what the hell was lurking around the back of his house. 

Not being known for his patience, he didn’t even wait until Mephisto was off the grounds to sneak in the back. As expected everything was locked tight, so breaking another one of the windows was necessary to get in. Swinging his fist back he braced for contact. 

That never came.

“Don’t do that, brother will get upset.” Amaimon’s nails pricked the sides of his twins fist. Stumbling back in surprise Astaroth found his counterpart staring dead into his eyes with boredom. 

“You want to talk to me right? You don’t need to destroy things to do that.” Amaimon’s tone stayed completely monotone before turning into something more sinister.  
“You’re my little brother right?” Making a garbled noise of protest Astaroth took a fighting stance.

“And our family wonders why I can’t stand you!” Amaimon's smile didn’t falter, leaning against the mansion wall and looking somewhere over Astaroth's shoulder. 

“We both know why they say that, because none of them can stand you, but they all love me.” Astaroth was never a demon of control and being mocked never helped, he felt the ground around him rot into sludge, except for a small circle surrounding his twin.

“Astaroth, we both know you don’t want to do this. You’ll only regret it.”

“No! I don’t care! I can destroy everything you’re made of but yet you a higher rank than me! It's not fair, we both know I can beat you anytime!” Amaimon spat out a lollipop stick into the sludge around him and it bloomed into flowers fixing the damage caused by his brother. Not even flinching Astaroth stared deep into Amaimon's eyes that refused to look back at him. 

“So what do you want me to do? We both now even if you managed to kill this body you wouldn’t kill me, you wouldn’t even rise a rank. It's done by Satan alone, he would never give you a higher rank.” Astaroth felt himself tearing up slightly, he was so much stronger than Amaimon. While that is something he’d never admit, it wasn’t what he was here for.

“I didn’t come here to get lectured about how our dad’s a selfish asshole only concerned by his dick. I came here because you left without telling me!” Amaimon actually looked somewhat surprised for a moment before slipping back into his blank stare. 

“Was I supposed to?” It happened faster than either of them could process, Amaimon felt the cold brick wall and his brothers body knock the wind out of him. Astaroth’s lack of control caused the entire courtyard to rot and Amaimon's back began to rip open flowers spreading across the wall for a last ditch effort for protection. 

The pressure on his neck was strong enough that he was sure he’d lose his favorite host body. Blackness was dancing around his vision and the flowers trying to protect him from the rot wasn’t strong enough. 

Then within seconds it all stopped, Amaimon crumpled to the floor trying to heal his neck enough to speak at all. 

“Where you supposed to!? Amaimon you fucking dick; we’ve always been together and you're okay with just cutting that off entirely!” Feeling the rot spread over his leg Amaimon began to panic slightly, It wasn’t enough to kill him. Not nearly, not even enough to kill the body he was in. But it was enough that he couldn’t create fast enough to protect himself. 

“You’re fucking pathetic, you aren’t even a demon just a decoration for them.” Amaimon stared his brother straight in the eyes and chuckled with his crushed throat. 

“And what’s wrong with that? I think you forget what demons are brother, a demon doesn’t have to be strong to be powerful. Some of us just understand how to get what we want.” Drawing back slightly, Astaroth noticed Amaimon shift to grab something out of his pocket. There was no way he could get away in time, but he was going to try. 

Spinning on his heel he only made it half a step before it happened. Everything around you started growing around you at breakneck speeds.

There was no way you could win; the plants around them healed his brother quickly while sapping his strength. Slowing down he stared down his smiling brother, who looked like he was trying to decide. His cutesy, but deadpan act always made you sick but his eyes for complete and other destruction wasn’t as well hidden as it usually was. Moments like these was the only time you could respect your twin; it was the only time he tried. He always gave you 1% of everything, but in this moment he was showing his 100%. 

“What should I do? Kill you right now? Or Call big brother? He wouldn’t be very happy to know you were destroying his garden…” Flinching slightly Astaroth looked away in fear. 

“Hahhaha! That would be so funny! So what do you want? I can’t just let you go!” Swallowing thickly he stared at his brother not being lazy for the first time in years. He had forgotten how he could be so insane when pushed too far, that was the whole reason he loved his brother, he was a true demon when he acted like this. 

“Aniue.” His eyes faded for jovial to dark anger. He approached Astaroth slowly pressing his finger onto his temple, 

“I’d run while i still could, he’s going to show up soon. Unless, you’re not scared and you still want to get even?”


	4. O light

Sweat prickled on Astaroth’s neck, he knew Amaimon didn’t call for Samuel, the pissed off look in his eyes screamed “look what you made me do.” there was only one brother he could of called and that was Lucifer.

Lucifer didn’t particularly like Amaimon, but he loved Amaimon as a kid. And to be fair Amaimon felt the same, Lucifer was O.K. but not the hero childhood nostalgia made him out to be.

Lucifer and Astaroth's relationship was a whole other story. Lucifer was known to be a peaceful demon striving for a utopia, but Astaroth had always, always, riled him up. Astaroth as a child was the “insult everything important to him” type and never really grew out of that. 

Lucifer would never fight any of his brothers except Astaroth and he creamed him every. Single. Time. Lucifer knew Astaroth was extremely easy to beat considering he was 8th while Lucifer was first. But the surprising pettiness inside him made it so satisfying to crush his brother. 

It would really be a gamble, Lucifer might not show up, he is definitely more fond of Amaimon then Samuel or Himself. But he still doesn’t really like him, so the odds of him helping are about 50/50. 

“Like he’s even going to show! He hates you almost as much as he hates me!” He’ll call this bluff. Amaimon knew the idea of Lucifer coming would scare Astaroth off; because unlike Samuel, Lucifer wouldn’t hold back.

“As if; no one hates me as much as you.” It was true, but he didn’t particularly care. If people hated him it meant they saw him as somewhat of a threat, past the point of just annoying. He’d take the small victory.

“So you did call him..” Amaimon didn’t respond; his stare boring a hole through Astaroth. 

“What are you going to do if he doesn’t show up Amai?” Listening to his brother’s sigh he wanted to wipe that tired expression off his face. Watching the green headed demon look off to the side he stepped forward getting ready to hit the other for ignoring him.

“I don’t know? What will you do if he doesn’t show up?” Pausing mid-step he retracted, settling down to where he was before. What would he do? Astaroth wasn’t one to plan things, he hadn’t really had any idea what he was going to do when he got to Assiah. 

Everything was always spur of the moment for him. 

“Lucifer probably won’t show up, it's been an awful long time… So what will it be? Will you kill my host trying to drag me back to Gehenna? I’m getting quite bored so i’d appreciate if you’d pick already.”

“Stop acting like this doesn’t affect you!” swinging his fist he growled as it got stuck in between the branches of a rapidly growing tree. Amaimon still hadn’t moved, he made no moves to run or hide, he just watched. 

“I hate you so muc-” feeling his arm pulled back in mid air he hung limply from the strangers hold. He didn’t want to look behind him, he knew whatever it was couldn’t be good. 

“Won’t you ever learn Astaroth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer! Okay that's all the brothers other than Rin & Yukio. There's technically 8 brothers but not all are released yet. I had such trouble deciding what Lucifer would feel about his brothers since we've only seen him with Mephisto.


End file.
